Like Magnets
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: AU teen angst love story ahoy! Matt and Mello love each other, but their parents don't approve. Yeah, like THAT'S gonna stop them. fluff, angst, boylove, MxM, DL,DR.


I've been listening to various versions of "Magnet" lately, and of course these two would jump to mind. LOL I'm such a yaoi fangirl. ; w ;  
If you're so inclined, I recommend you listen to Magnet while reading this. Go to YouTube and look for the version by tane & zero. It's beautiful. oh god the gasping!

Matt x Mello, as usual. AU.

x - x - x - x - x

Matt's phone buzzed at 12:26 AM. He grunted and rolled over, fetching it from his bed-side table. Upon reading the caller ID, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, a stupid grin spreading across his face. "Hey," he murmured into the mouthpiece, aware that if he spoke too loudly, his parents might hear him. His smile faded as soon as he heard the other's voice, though, straining to fight back tears. "Mell?"

"Parents got in a fight with me again," Mello said after a moment. "I'm coming to your place."

It was so like Mello to invite himself over. But in the middle of the night? Something was very, very wrong. Matt sat up in bed. "Just be really quiet," he warned.

"Yeah, I know. Your folks hate me." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I'm close. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll watch for you."

"I love you," Mello said suddenly, almost desperately.

Matt was stunned for a moment. "I love you too," he replied, hugging his knees. "See you soon."

"Yeah." And with that, the line went dead.

The darkness outside worried Matt. He knew that Mello was (secretly) afraid of the dark. Hell, he knew things about Mello that not even the blond's parents knew. He knew the other boy like the back of his own hand.

A soft tap on the window caught his attention. He quietly crossed to where Mello stood, separated from him by only a pane of glass. Matt lifted the window and reached out to take Mello's hands to help him climb inside. Before his feet even touched the floor, Mello's arms were wrapped around Matt's neck, his face pressed into the brunet's shoulder. His body shuddered with silent tears.

"Mello," the gamer whispered, hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

"They told me... I had to choose," the blond sniffed. "They said if I don't accept God and rid myself of homosexuality, they'll kick me out. So basically I have to choose between having you, or having a place to live."

Matt bit his lip, clutching his lover even tighter. "I can wait for you," he murmured. "Until we can have our own place and be free from this life... I'll wait if you can, Mell. Go home..."

"I'm already here," Mello choked. Matt blinked away tears.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing the blond's cheek. "Only you."

"I can't be away from you, Matt. I just... can't."

"Mello, listen to me." The gamer pulled back to look in his lover's eyes. "You _have_ to go back home. You can't just give everything up for me, okay?" Tears threatened to spill from his sapphire eyes. "We only have one more year until we're both eighteen and we can move out on our own. I've been saving money; we can rent an apartment downtown and not have to worry about what our parents think..." He kissed Mello's lips softly. "Just one more year and we won't have to hide it anymore..."

Mello took a deep breath, resolve glittering in his eyes. "Okay," he murmured. "One year. I can do that." He forced a smile and kissed Matt in return, guiding him down to the bed.

As their kiss grew heated and more passionate, and their hands began to wander, Mello recalled something Matt had said a week earlier in the school bathroom during fifth period.

_"Whenever you feel like you're ready... I mean, if you want... we could go all the way..."_

"Matt," he whispered, suddenly aware of the eerie creaking of the house.

"Yeah?" the brunet answered, both arms (and a leg) wrapped around the other.

"Next Friday... my parents will be out for a business dinner," Mello said softly. "And you're gonna come over, and we're gonna make love properly..." He smiled, placing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'd do it now, but that might be a bad idea, considering where we are."

"Heh... yeah, I have to agree..." Matt cuddled closer to the other's warm body, lips finding their way to Mello's. "I love you."

"Love you too." Mello placed one last kiss on Matt's lips before standing up. "I... I should get back home now..."

"Yeah." Matt also got to his feet, embracing the other boy tightly.

"Don't forget," the blond murmured as he touched his lips to Matt's. "Friday after school."

"Like I'd really forget that." Matt grinned.

Mello ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sweet dreams, Matty," he whispered before climbing out the window. Matt watched him disappear into the night.

x - x - x - x - x

Yes, you will get to see them having sex. Just not right now. XD

Reviews please? :3


End file.
